Ellen's not so Vengeful Revenge
by Newey07
Summary: A one-shot with my two favourite D.Gray-Man pairings: Laven and Yullen. But as I am too wussy to write shonen-ai it's fem!Allen. Lavi x Allen, Kanda x Allen


**Authors Note: _I don't actually know why they are small, I don't read the manga and I'm not that far in the anime, but I assume it somehow relates back to Komui. Most things do. I just saw the cover of chapter 160 and this sprung to mind._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own -Man in any way, nor do I make any money off this story._**

**Ellen's Revenge (or not)**

"Komui-san! Have you seen Lavi-san and Kanda-san?" Ellen burst into Komui's office to find said man on the floor, being strangled by two small boys.

The three floor-dwellers turned to the girl. She came face to face with a view of Lavi and Kanda chibi-fied. The two boys had been shrunk to the size of six year olds, retaining their normal facial features, just less mature.

'Oh great, Ellen-tan is going to get us back for every 'moyashi' comment we've ever made.' Lavi thought.

'Tch. She's still a moyashi, even if we're smaller right now.' Kanda grumbled in his head.

Ellen stared. She blinked. Slowly, a rosy blush came to her pale cheeks.

"Erm, Ellen-tan?" Lavi questioned, in a childish voice.

Suddenly, she shot forward, scooped Lavi up and crushed him to her chest. "Sooooooooo cuuuuuuuute!" she squealed. He blushed and tried to resist shouting 'STRIKE!'. (Hey, he's still an 18 year old with hormones, even if he's in a kid's body!)

After calming down, she shifted him onto her hip and eyed Komui suspiciously. "Why are they like this?"

"Ah, well, my darling Lenalee-" He began.

"Ok. Never mind then." Ellen looked at Kanda, still sitting on the floor, and smiled. She gestured for him to come and hold her hand. His six year old mind took over and he sprang up and grabbed her hand tightly. And proceeded to look completely stupefied.

'What the hell?' Kanda and Lavi thought simultaneously.

"Komui-san, how long will they stay like this?"

"It should wear off in a day or two." He said vaguely.

"WHAT?" roared the boys, though it just sounded adorable in their current state.

Ellen then blushed again and looked off to the side. "Do you mind if I look after them?"

"That would help me out hugely Ellen-chan!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it for you." She deadpanned, leaving the office with both boys. "If anyone asks, they're both on missions."

After a silent walk back to her room, Ellen placed Lavi on her bed and let go of Kanda's hand.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" she asked.

"Ne, Ellen-tan? How come you aren't teasing us?" Lavi piped up.

"I would've thought you'd be an annoying moyashi and attempt to get some revenge." Kanda followed, sitting on the bed with the other boy.

She faced them with a grin and slight blush. "You two are just way too adorable!"

Embarrassed, Kanda made his signature 'Tch' and refused to look at her, while Lavi had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I assume you two don't really want to be seen like this…" they nodded, "so I'll head down to the cafeteria and get some soba and yakiniku for you."

Both boys' expressions turned a tad dreamy at the thought of their favourite food. The Brit giggled cutely and leaned down to peck each of them on the forehead. Mildly confused at her own actions, she stood with a smile and said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." With that, she left.

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other before surveying the interior of Ellen's room.

"You know, I don't think this will be bad at all! I mean, I don't really mind being treated like a kid if Ellen-tan keeps acting the way she does." Lavi said with a pervy grin that looked entirely out of place on his young face, "Don't you think, Yu-chan?"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda growled but he couldn't help but agree with him.

When Ellen returned, mouth full of dango, they debated on what to do for the rest of the day. The trio ended up going to the library, staying hidden among the bookcases.

For some reason unknown to them, Lavi and Kanda both asked Ellen to read them a story. So there they sat, Lavi sitting in her lap and Kanda (unconsciously) nestling into her side. Several stories later, when the library had cleared slightly, they fled back to the girl's room, where she brought them up dinner.

They spent the evening there, playing games that the six year old sides of Lavi and Kanda enjoyed hugely. Eventually, night fell.

"Ellen-tan, can I sleep in here with you? The last person I'd want to see me like this is Panda-jiji." Lavi whined.

"Of course, Lavi." She said, smiling brightly. She'd dropped the honorific earlier in the day.

"Yu-chan! You should stay too! It'll be like a sleepover!" He exclaimed.

Kanda bluntly refused but Lavi was relentless and so he ended up staying anyway.

All three of them climbed onto Ellen's bed. Both boys blushed, thinking of _exactly_ where they were, while Ellen remained oblivious. Sleep quickly claimed them.

During the course of the night, the three shifted, leaving them entangled when they woke. Lavi was cuddling into Ellen's left side, clinging tightly to her arm while Kanda was pressed against her right, with a fistful of her nightshirt.

The second day passed much the same as the first, secret meals in Ellen's room, hiding in the library, playing children's games. Except, that day, Lavi dubbed the entire ordeal as 'a ninja adventure' which lead to a sneaky game of ninjas, spanning the entire order.

That night, after Ellen had fallen asleep, the two boys reflected on the fun they'd had over the past couple of days.

"Hey, Yu-chan, you awake?" Lavi whispered.

The boy grunted, not wanting to wake their temporary guardian.

"Don't you think Ellen-tan would make an awesome mom?"

Kanda made a humming noise in thought. "Yeah, you might be right usagi."

When they both fell asleep they had similar dreams.

_**Lavi's Dream:**_

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Lavi span around to find a young girl, with light brown (Ellen's original colour) hair and emerald eyes, running towards him. She clung to his leg._

"_Lavi, honey, how was your day?" He spotted a very pregnant Ellen slowly making her way to him. _

_She kissed his cheek and smiled warmly. "Not long now, only a month. Do you think this one will be a boy or a girl?" she asked, rubbing her stomach._

_**Kanda's Dream:**_

_Kanda found himself in a forest, standing beside a traditional Japanese house. He looked around, spotting a stream running quietly by. _

"_Yu-anata." _

_Ellen walked into his vision, followed by a_ _boy, with long black hair like his own and Ellen's grey eyes. He had a kendo sword tied at his waist._

"_Otou-san! Will you train with me today before my match? I'm definitely going to win!"_

The following morning, Lavi awoke in an unfamiliar room, feeling much warmer than he usually did. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying next to Ellen, with his arm draped across her waist. He had to literally bite his tongue to keep from shouting.

"Yu!" He whisper-yelled.

The samurai opened one eye and found himself facing at a very red-faced Lavi. He looked down and realised he was holding Ellen, back at normal size.

"Whatever you do usagi, do not wake her up." He replied, also blushing heavily.

But it seems fate was not on their side as Ellen began to stir. They immediately stilled.

Ellen looked at them both before closing her eyes again and mumbling a sleepy "Morning Lavi-san, Kanda-san."

The two boys tensed, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

Her eyes snapped open.

"**HUH?" **

The shout echoed throughout the Black Order.


End file.
